Hematihidrosis
by Hell5Heaven
Summary: Can House treat a patient who sweat blood? A Medical fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_**When he rose from prayer and went back to the disciples, he found them asleep, exhausted from sorrow. "Why are you sleeping?" he asked them. "Get up and pray so that you will not fall into temptation…'**_ And we'll stop there for today." Danny said, shutting the bible, "Any question to begin our discussion?"

A tall teenage boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Leo."

"Did Jesus really sweat blood?" Leo asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," Danny said with a smile, "What do you think?"

"I think it's badass if it's true." Leo replied with a smirk, making the class laugh.

"Yes, it is as you said 'Badass'" Danny replied with a chuckle, "Of course we can't be sure, but it is credible enough to be true, and such condition is rare, but it is real." Danny started to lecture. He stood up from his desk and started to write in red ink on the whiteboard "Hematidrosis"

"From Greek word 'Hema' or blood and 'Hidrosis" meaning to sweat; this is one of the biblical incidents where Science complemented the Church. Medical researchers have confirmed that this is a real medical condition, although rare. Our sweat glands are very close to tiny blood vessels, and in extreme stressful situation, such as what Jesus is going through here, the blood vessels expand until they burst open, and the blood travels to the sweat glands and are carried out with the sweat."

"Sweet," another student exclaimed, "but how did Luke know this way back then?"

"Excellent question, Timothy!" Danny exclaimed; he was very proud of this class. "And it leads us closer to the answer; but to answer that question, we have to ask; who was Luke?"

A girl raised her hand, and answered before being picked on, "Wasn't he a doctor?"

"Yes! Right on, Mary! Luke was a greatly educated philosopher and Medical Physician; he came up with profound diagnoses and medical theories in his time. And as an author of the Gospels, he understood the sorrow that Jesus must have experienced. Based on Luke's background alone we can determine and safely argue that, yes this incident was real." Danny started to say more, but suddenly felt dizzy, and the room suddenly became too hot. Danny hesitated when he saw that his class looked alarmed.

"Whoa, Dr. T….are you okay?" Leo asked

"Y-yes…I-I'm sorry, I just s-suddenly became really dizzy." Danny replied, "N-no big deal." The students in the front row suddenly backed away and a couple girls screamed in horror.

"OH My Gosh! Dr. Tran…y-you're sweating blood!" one of the girl cried.

"Wh-what?" Danny stammered, before the room spun out of vision and he collapsed to the ground, struggling to breath and became unconscious. The last thing Danny heard was a student yelling out

"Get the Dean! I'll call 9-1-1!"

**A/N : *Cue House Opening Theme* Hello, this is my first ever House Medical Fic and as you might have already noticed it makes reference to the Bible too. I wanna assure everyone that it makes no arguments for or against any religion, and I will try to be as theologically objective and medically accurate as possible. I know it's still a touchy subject, so please try to read it with an open mind, and remember that it's only written as entertainment. There will be a lot more to come, so I hope you have enjoyed what you have read so far and continue to enjoy. Thank you very much, and remember to leave your review. **

**A/A/N : The Passage that Danny read was from Luke 22: 45-46 btw. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Girls! New Message from Gregory!" Wilson called out as he entered the Manor.

"Hi, Wilson." Lisa, Allison and Remy answered.

Wilson walked over to the table and placed the laptop on the coffee table as the girls cuddled together on the couch in their bikinis.

"Morning, Angels." House greeted.

"Morning, Gregory." The girls greeted and giggled.

"New Assignment for ya, Kill Lucas!" House instructed.

"Okay, Gregory." The Angels replied.

"Now, strip and have oral sex while I watch." House smirked

The Angels giggled, "Okay Gregory….."

BAM! The door flew open. "HOUSE!" Wilson called.

The image faded and House sprang awake from his desk. "I'M AWAKE!" when he realized that he was only dreaming he groaned loudly, "OH C'MON WILSON!"

Wilson threw the file down on the desk in front of House and placed his hands on his hips, "Cuddy sent a new case for you, and you were having that Charlie's Angels dream again, weren't you."

House rolled his eyes, "It's Gregory's Angel, and they were about to do IT too, if you didn't wake me up!"

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Be thankful, I saved you from another sexual harassment lawsuit and Cuddy's wrath."

"It's not a crime to dream." House grumbled,

"No, but that's how the dream would have ended if I didn't wake you." Wilson quipped.

House grumbled mumbled something inaudible that Wilson could tell was offensive as he took the file and flipped it open.

"33 years old Homosexual Asian-American male, Theological Science Professor at Princeton University." Chase piped up when he entered the office

"Nice to know of your new boyfriend, Chase, but we're working, not playing."

"That's our patient." Chase replied, ignoring the gay quip.

"Sweating Blood….Sunday school teacher think he's Jesus, now?" House quipped

"He's not a Sunday School teacher, he's a gay professor, get it straight," Thirteen tried to be funny.

"Thank you, Ms. Socially Awkward." House responded,

"He does have the hair, though." Taub quipped

"of course the bald one's gonna notice the hair." House fired back. "So I got Pinocchio, the hot one and the pretty one, where's the Black one?"

"Covering your Clinic Duty." Chase replied.

"Good man." House smiled before getting up and walking out .

"Where are you going?" Chase asked

"Seducing your ex-wife." House quipped, "We have a new case, where do you think I'm going?"

Wilson and the ducklings rolled their eyes and followed.

"But seriously, it's not gonna take much effort for me to seduce your ex-wife, you know, she's WAY into me." House went on

Chase just shrugged, "Yeah, I know."

House paused and gave the pretty boy a funny look, "You don't care that I wanna screw your ex-wife?"

Chase just shrugged and kept on walking, "We're divorced, why should I care?"

"Why wouldn't you care?" House pressed on.

Thirteen came up and linked arms with Chase, "Maybe he found someone better." She said, giving him a smile.

House stopped in his track and looked over at Taub and Wilson in disbelief,  
"They're TOGETHER?"

Wilson and Taub just gave House a nonchalant look and shrugged.

"Don't know," Wilson replied

"Don't care," Taub answered.

"Does Foreman and Cameron know about this?" House asked

"Does it look like they care?" Taub replied, gesturing to the two old ducklings talking and laughing as they passed.

"OH COME ON!" House cried.

**A/N : Hope you likey, hope I didn't scare any of you, don't worry….those aren't the parings…..or are they? MWAHAHAHA! next chap: House vs. Patient. Review please. And Tune in Next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Joshua Daniels Tran, 33 year old…Theological Science, Teacher, Sweating Blood. That is you right?" House chanted as he busted into the room

"And I'm assuming you're my Doctor?" Danny chuckled, "And Danny is fine."

"Just Danny? I was expecting you'd wanna be called 'The Messiah'" House quipped

Danny just laughed, "I get that a lot, it's the hair ain't it?"

_Unphased, huh…interesting. _House thought, but he wasn't giving up just yet, "Oh wait, you can't be Jesus, because Jesus ain't GAY!"

Danny Chuckled, "You must be the infamous Dr. House the nurses warned me about."

House feigned a surprised look, "what gave me away?"

"well, you're not wearing a lab coat, you're sarcastic, and you have such a charming sense of humor." Danny quipped.

"Flattery won't work on me, kid, do note that I'm also notorious for sexual harassments cases being thrown at me by female nurses"

Danny shrugged, "Well, you never know"

"And your argument that Jesus wasn't gay is arguable…." he argued, "he did spend three years eating, sleeping, no doubt bathing with twelve other men. Not to mention John claims loudly in his gospel that he is 'the apostle Jesus loves,' which can be taken in one of two ways, and don't forget that Judas betrayed Jesus with a kiss: also can be taken in one of two ways."

"Isn't arguing that your Lord might be gay, controversial to the teachings of the church?" House asked, he liked this guy more and more.

Danny merely shrugged, "I'm a Gay Catholic, ain't that controversial?"

House raised his brows at Danny, surprised that the guy blurted that out so blatantly,  
"You talk a lot."

"Well, I am paid to do that." Danny laughed. House got out a tongue depressor, flashlight and stethoscope and started to examine the kid, all status was normal. House looked over Danny's chart.

"You have a condition called –"

"Hematihidrosis, I know…" Danny interrupted, and clapped a hand over his mouth apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

House nodded, "good that you know, less explaining I have to do."

"I'm sorry…it's just…it's Ironic because I was lecturing about Jesus sweating blood…and then it happened to me." Danny explained himself

"Interesting…You're lying." House stated

"What?" Danny said, indignant, "Why….How could I be lying?"

"Everybody Lies. You were lecturing on Jesus sweating blood in Gethsemane, and to make the lecture more interesting, you found yourself a fake blood formula and pulled off the stunt."

"That's crazy!" Danny objected.

"Hematihidrosis occurs when you're under extreme stress, were you experiencing any stress?"

"No, but—"

"I've been in here with you for 10 minutes, and you haven't sweated a drop of blood, either you're lying or it has miraculously stopped." House placed the chart on the table, grabbed his cane and started out of the exam room.

"Dr. House!" Danny exclaimed, horror in his voice.

House spun around, and almost jumped back; Danny's face was covered in blood and it seem like blood was pouring out from every of his sweat glands. Danny's eyes went out of focus and he collapsed. House poked his head out the door and spotted Foreman and Cameron still talking.

"Foreman, Cameron, Nurse!"

The two mentioned and a nurse nearby, rushed into the room.

TBC.


End file.
